Hair
by ejzah
Summary: A little one-shot set sometime after episode 9x04 'Plain Sight'. Featuring Densi, discussion of man-buns and a touch of angst. Possible spoilers for season 9.


A/N: A little one-shot set sometime after episode 9x04 'Plain Sight'. Not much plot, just Densi settling the man-bun issue and possibly a tiny bit of angst.

* * *

Hair

Kensi pulled a t-shirt over her head as she walked from the bedroom to the master bathroom. The room was still steamy from her shower, but it didn't prevent her from getting a clear view of Deeks' barely clad form. He stood in front of the mirror, head buried beneath a thick towel as he rubbed his hair vigorously, a slightly off-tune whistle emitting from beneath the pile of cloth. She took a moment or two more to appreciate his impeccably tight black boxer briefs while he gave his hair one last rub and tossed the towel onto the top of the sink

Despite common belief, Deeks did comb his hair on occasion, though he didn't believe it was a daily necessity. Today he selected a comb from the collection of hair products stored in the top drawer and ran it through the damp strands clinging to his neck and the sides of his face.

Kensi approached quietly and wrapped her arms around his front, resting her hands on his upper chest and pressing tight against his back. If she stood on her toes she could just reach to press a kiss to the warm skin of his neck. He made an appreciative noise and grin spread across his reflection's face.

"About time for a haircut," she commented, fingering a mostly dry curl that ended just short of his upper back. "Or are you actually planning on going through with the man-bun thing?" Though her tone was clearly joking, Deeks shifted around to face her, bringing his arms up to cradle her back.

"Would you have a problem with it if I did?" he countered with just enough seriousness to make Kensi pause and reconsider her initial reaction of 'oh hell yes'.

"Um, no why, why would I have a problem with that...a man-bun," she said instead, a bead of sweat instantly forming in the small of her back. Internally cringed at the image because Marty A. Deeks and the word man-bun did not belong together, ever. Deeks snorted loudly, a broad smile crinkling his eyes as he stared down at her in obvious amusement.

"You should see your face," he said amidst a chuckle. "Priceless."

"That was mean," Kensi said, feeling too relieved to put any heat behind the words.

"You should know I'm not the man-bun kind of guy…now a ponytail…"

"Oh my god, please stop," she moaned loudly. Ignoring Deeks' pleased expression, she tugged the comb from his loose grasp and started parting his hair, rearranging a strand here and there to achieve his signature pillow-styled look. "You didn't answer my question," she reminded him when she was nearly done and soft curls framed his jaw.

Deeks shrugged, his arms still wrapped around her meaning she felt every muscle flex in his upper body.

"Guess I just haven't felt like it recently," he answered nonchalantly. His gaze flicked up above her head, a sure sign that she wasn't getting the whole story. Her gut tightened painfully as a sudden, horrible thought occurred to her.

"Is Mosley sending you undercover," she asked through suddenly dry lips. Deeks snorted again though this time the sound was filled with derision.

"Yeah, definitely not going undercover for Executive Assistant Director Mosley. Matter of fact, she let me know in no uncertain terms that she finds my appearance unprofessional and distasteful, particularly my hair," he related in a falsely light tone. Kensi squeezed tightened her arms sympathetically; none of them have fared all that well with their new boss, but Deeks had borne the brunt of her displeasure recently.

"So you decided that growing it extra-long was the appropriate response?" she teased.

"No. I told her I'd get rid of it, shave, if it meant I could stay at NCIS," Deeks said, his expression turning pensive. "And I was planning to do it too. I don't think I've shaved completely in nearly a decade, but I was ready to find the nearest barber to get Mosley to like me or at least not hate me." Kensi frowned at the hint of self-deprecation in his tone. Cupping his cheek softly, she turned his face towards her so she could look him directly in the eye.

"Deeks, Mosley is an idiot if she can't look past your physical appearance," she said fiercely. Deeks' lips twitched slightly at how quickly she jumped to his defense.

"Don't worry, Princess, the beard's here to stay. After I had a minute to calm down, I realized that if Mosley doesn't want me around, cutting my hair isn't gonna change anything. It may sound stupid, but it feels kind of like I'd be selling out if I shaved or cut my hair according to regulation just because someone higher up told me to," he explained, frowning slightly as he glanced down at Kensi as though seeking validation.

"I don't think it's stupid, Deeks. But what if Mosley insists?" Kensi asked quietly. Deeks shrugged again, looking less concerned by her question than she'd anticipated.

"Then I go back to LAPD or start a doggy day care for traumatized service dogs if they won't have me, doesn't matter. I'm just done playing that game," he said with a certain definitive air. When he finished a tiny smile crept over face. Kensi smiled back and pulled his face down for a soft kiss.

"I love you so proud of you. And I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself. Even if it means you end up with a 3 foot long ponytail," Kensi whispered fervently, earning a loud snort from Deeks. He ran a hand over his jaw and up to his neck, brushing the hair at the base of his neck.

"Well, I don't know if I'd go that far…"

"Good, because you'd look ridiculous and I'd have to start introducing you as Willie Nelson's long lost son," she said with obvious relief. Deeks chuckled, tilting his head back and making a sound of contentment as Kensi slipped her fingers into his hair and started rubbing gentle circles into his skin.

"Noted, no man-buns, no ponytails," he agreed with an easy smile.

"The beard, however…" Kensi began, her hand trailing down from his chest to slip beneath the edge of his underwear. She ran her thumb back and forth over his skin, her smile playful and distinctly naughty. "I wouldn't mind if you kept it thick for a little while longer."

She disentangled her arms, crooking a finger which Deeks followed eagerly as she walked towards the door, all thought of hair completely forgotten.


End file.
